nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Maelstrom Imperium
The''' Maelstrom' is a dark and chaotic force, that was controlled by Baron Typhonus, the person that threatened LEGO® Universe. It does so now with Sector 9. But the Maelstrom is now more powerful than ever, for it was able to create a rift preventing any minifig from exiting Sector 9. Supplies and minifigs can still get in however, so a brave band of minifigs asked for help and formed a new type of Nexus Force. However, after the Baron was finally defeated, a new ruler emerged. Classification of this new Maelstrom ruler is still being decided by Eclipse but for now he is known as the Maelstrom Essence, the very core of the Maelstrom. The leader and the sole problem that infected Sector 9. The nature of the maelstrom appears to be that the essence of anything infected is added to the Maelstrom Essence, which controls every infected entity. Non-corrupted allies of the maelstrom have maelstrom weapons that grant a telepathic connection to the Essence. These allies get to live uninfected while doing the Maelstrom's dirty work, such as X controlling dragons. The Maelstrom Imperium (M.I.) will consist of the maelstrom and it's allies. So far not much has been said as to what the Maelstrom Imperium will do. The nature of maelstrom is not confirmed, but evidence indicates that the maelstrom is guided by a single entity, however the essence of anything infected is added to this entity. For non-maelstrom allies, they are equipped with maelstrom weaponry (that grants telepathic contact with the essence) and follow orders, or become corrupted. Known/Possible Members: *The Maelstrom Essence and its minions. *Mercerany Dwarf Empire (MDE for short) *Cybernexus Program Inhabitants. *Mini-Maelstrom Empire MME (Micro Enemies) *Both Infected and Non-Infected) *Undead Empire (Skeletons) *X the rogue Nexus Force agent, and his Imaelstroginations. Trivia *The scientific nature of the Maelstrom is that the Maelstrom is plasmodic in nature, and large pieces can communicate with the Essence via microdistortions in space. Being the opposite of Imagination (which is normally psionic in nature but can take on a more physical form because of the Nexuses), the Maelstrom is more physical than psionic. *The Maelstrom is plasmodic in nature, and large pieces can communicate with the Essence via microdistortions in space. The Maelstrom corrupts by forcing it's plasma into molecules. In cases of biological infectees, it simply takes over the brain, whereas for a non-animate organism, the Maelstrom can simulate a basic brain. While normally maelstrom infectees are controlled by the bits of Maelstrom that infected them (often all the Maelstrom on a planet or area acts in a bit of collective mindframe), in certain cases the Essence will directly communicate with the Infection. *'Imperium''' is Latin for Empire. List of Enemies: *B.I.N.A.R.Y. *Baron Shadow *Dark Knights *Dark Skeletons *Death Troopers *DigiWolf *Digitank *Giant Spiders *Giant Tree Snakes *Grass Snakes *Imaelstroginations *Maelstrom Cybercommando *Maelstrom Essence *Maelstrom Generator *Maelstrom Hardsuits *Maelstrom Skeleton *Maelstrom Yucca Plant *Maelstrom Datastreams *Maelstrom DRACTRO *Mayor Ardere *Mercenary Dwarf *Program Warriors *Rethor *Saw Mech *Skeletons *The Maelstrom Reaper *Trolls *Xander Category:Enemies Category:Maelstrom Category:LNA Category:Nexus Adventures Category:Questionable legality